


when i look on in your eyes then i'll do better

by womanaction



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Leia's a little lost after Endor.





	when i look on in your eyes then i'll do better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in response to prompt: Han/Leia, kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better.

She’s not adrift. Adrift is for - marooned ships in the depths of space. She’s firmly planted, both feet on the ground. 

It’s just  _hard_. 

For her entire adult life, she’s been the rebellion. But now the rebellion is over - they’ve won. They’ve  _won_.

There’s work to be done, of course. There will always be work to be done, but Han grabs her hands to still her and tells her to cool her engines.  _Ridiculous,_ a smuggler telling a princess and rebellion leader to calm down.

But she’s a princess without a world and a leader without a rebellion, and more importantly, she loves him. It’s just hard, and she can’t put into words quite why.

She’s up in the middle of the night again and he comes to her. “You wanna go, let’s go,” he says. He’s trying to be gruff and careless but his eyes are cautious and tender. She feels the concern pouring off him in waves and it’s overwhelming. 

Leia shakes her head no and pulls him to her roughly. They’ve spent every night together since the battle (only four days, but it’s felt like four thousand), yet it’s still not enough somehow. He brushes rough fingertips against her skin, soothing her frantic kisses into a sensuous murmur. She sighs into his mouth, overwhelmed but somewhat calmed.

“C’mon, princess,” he says quietly, tugging her along. “Let’s get you to bed. You can save the galaxy again tomorrow.”


End file.
